Joyeux Noël
by SalemHawkings
Summary: "Un repas de famille entre les D le soir de Noël" rien qu'à ces quelques mots, on peut imaginer les pires catastrophes ; mais non, toutes les discussions entre D ne se terminent pas toujours par des explosions et une troisième guerre mondiale. Cette fois, Ace a une idée derrière la tête, et si tout partait d'une bonne intention, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu…" OS, UA, OOC


**_OS spécial Noël, UA, OOC, Rated K+ pour langage peu poli, personnages présents : Luffy, [AcexLaw], Sabo, Garp, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kureha_**

* * *

 **Ohayô mina-san !**

 **Et voilà, il arrive un peu en retard mais voici un petit one shot spécial Noël dont l'idée m'est venue le 23 décembre au soir, c'est complètement débile mais ça m'a fait du bien me lâcher totalement pour écrire ça, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire ! Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne fêtes de fin d'années, prenez soin de vous mes poules (Ah la la, le petit surnom signé par le tonton beauf des fêtes, ça fait toujours plaisir.)**

 **/!\ Je suis humaine, j'essaie de minimiser les fautes mais il arrive que même mon correcteur super génialissime et intelligent en laisse passer, surtout au niveau des accords et des participes passés, je m'excuse donc d'avance d'irriter vos pupilles immaculées.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer (je crois que la prochaine fois, je mettrais une photo de moi avec écrit cette fameuse phrase sur le front) : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Enjoy !  
**

 _"It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas._

 _It's an extraordinary merry christmas!"_

* * *

24 décembre, 22 heures 47 (PRÉCISÉMENT COMME CI CECI AVAIT DE L'IMPORTANCE)

C'était une soirée de Noël parfaitement banale, presque cliché si l'on tenait compte des flocons qui étaient tombés dans l'après-midi. Les "D" s'étaient réunis, ainsi que quelques-un de leur amis proches pour passer le réveillon ensemble autour d'un bon repas. Luffy était le seul enfant présent à table, et son regard respirant l'ennuie balayait le cercle des convives. Au bout de la table, Ace et Law se galochaient sans retenu, ce qui invita le gamin à détourner rapidement les yeux. De l'autre côté de la table, Garp, le patriarche de la famille, s'amusait à avaler le plus de shot possible avec comme adversaire Kureha, une vieille collègue à lui. C'était par ailleurs grâce à elle que Luffy avait pu rencontrer son fils adoptif, Chopper, qui était rapidement devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Une v...Vodka au dessert -hip- éloigne du cimetière ! S'écria la vieille en attrapant la bouteille pour boire au goulot.

Luffy regarda d'un air amusé Garp se saisir à son tour d'une bouteille et commencer à la descendre d'une traite, sous les rires de Shanks et Sabo qui avaient observé toute la scène.

\- Ils sont en forme les vieux ce soir, s'exclama le roux en levant sa coupe de champagne -soit dit en passant, un alcool un peu plus approprié aux fêtes.

\- Parce que tu te crois jeune peut-être ? Demanda Ace en ricanant.

Shanks leva les yeux au ciel et désigna d'un petit geste du bras -manquant au passage de renverser du champagne sur la table- Rayleigh assis en face de lui.

\- Je suis pas le plus jeune mais je suis pas le plus vieux non plus, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'intéressé lui répondit avec le même sourire, sondant son âme à travers ses petites lunettes rondes.

-Tu veux vraiment commencer ce petit jeu, Shanks ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise pour prendre une posture imposante. Qui a gagné la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu ? Il me semble que c'était m...

Le roux envoya son pieds dans le tibia de l'homme qui lui faisait face pour le faire taire, et avant que ce dernier ait pu réagir, il attrapa Luffy et le mit sur ses genoux.

-N'utilises pas mon filleul comme bouclier ! S'écria Rayleigh en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant même si son regard trahissait son amusement.

\- Je te rappelles que c'est le mien aussi, et puis il me préfère.

Law, assis à côté de Shanks, tendit le bras pour prendre le chapeau que celui-ci portait et le vissa sur la tête de Luffy.

-C'est ton chapeau que ce sale gosse préfère.

-J'suis pas un sale g… voulu répliquer Luffy mais le chapeau, trop grand pour lui, tomba devant ses yeux et l'interrompit dans sa réplique.

Le chirurgien éclata de rire et Shanks reprit son bien avant de venir déposer un "bisous baveux spécial parrain" sur la joue rose de Luffy.

-Tu piques, se plaignit Luffy en le repoussant.

Il essuya sa joue pleine de bave, descendit des genoux de Shanks et repartit s'asseoir sur sa chaise, laissant les deux vieux reprendre leur chamaillerie enfantine. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le visage fatigué de Luffy se décomposait.

\- J'aimerai bien rencontrer le père Noël, marmonna-t-il en jouant d'un air lasse avec le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin qui trainait sur la table.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que le repas du réveillon avait commencé -ce qui n'était pas totalement pour déplaire au jeune garçon que nous qualifierons cordialement de "grosse-bouffe"- et le plus jeune de la famille s'endormait dans son assiette. Ace, qui avait entendu la remarque morne de son petit frère, se pencha en avant et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Il parait qu'il va se balader de maison en maison cette nuit, il finira bien par passer par la nôtre, enfin, tu connais la légende, dit-il tout bas en souriant.

\- L'année dernière, il est pas venu, grommela Luffy.

\- Faux, l'année dernière, tu t'es endormis sur le canapé. Les cadeaux ne sont pas apparus tout seul.

\- Ah, ouais, répondit simplement Luffy d'un air un peu surpris alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il sera forcément de retour tout à l'heure, tu devrais faire un effort pour le voir.

Le petit garçon afficha un immense sourire et hocha vivement la tête, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il fut soulevé de sa chaise par le col de son tee shirt. Luffy se débatit pour échapper à la poigne de son grand père, sous le regard amusé des invités encore assez sobres pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Au lit, dit fermement Garp en commençant à s'en aller sans prêter attention aux coups de pieds du gamin qui volaient dans sa direction.

Ace regarda Garp s'en aller d'une démarche titubante, puis disparaître au fond du couloir, laissant les cris d'indignation de Luffy s'estomper. Le grand brun affichait toujours un sourire malicieux, en regardant, perdu dans ses pensées, les bulles de Dom Pérignon remonter à la surface de la bouteille. Il ne sentit pas l'aura menaçante de Law envahir son espace vitale jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien s'accoude à la table et lance à son amant un regard plein de reproche.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de t'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il froidement. C'est... Humiliant.

Ace hocha la tête en souriant, ne se laissant pas démonter par le regard de son époux auquel il était habitué à présent.

\- Fais le pour mon frère, tu as bien vu son expression tout à l'heure, ça lui fera tellement plaisir !

Law se redressa en soupirant longuement et sortit son paquet de tabac de sa poche.

\- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux, mais ça franchement… tu me le payeras, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en se levant. Je me la fume et on rentre se préparer, ajouta-t-il en désignant la cigarette qu'il avait roulé quelques heures plus tôt, en prévision de ce moment où il aurait besoin de se détendre.

Ace hocha simplement la tête et regarda Law enfiler sa veste puis ouvrir la baie vitrée pour aller s'installer sur la terrasse.

-Ton mec a un balais dans le cul, fit très poliment remarquer Shanks.

-Pas seulement, ajouta Sabo avec un sourire narquois avant de partir en courant lorsque Ace contourna la table pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

-CRÈVES ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de l'attraper, laissant derrière lui un Shanks plié de rire, un Rayleigh perplexe, et une Kureha… euh ou était-elle passée ?

Enfin bref, sa disparition n'était que le début d'une autre histoire sur laquelle nous reviendrons en temps voulu.

* * *

25 décembre, 1 heure 03 et 42 secondes (QUITTE À FAIRE DANS LA PRÉCISION, ALLONS-Y)

\- Chut, fais mon de bruit, marmonna Ace alors que Law venait de claquer la portière de la voiture.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a pas entendu, répondit l'intéressé sur un ton glacial. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Ajouta-t-il en replaçant son bonnet.

\- Le père Noël fait pas le tour du monde en Aston Martin, t'as encore de la chance que je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir à pieds ou en traîneau, répondit Ace sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il avait sérieusement réfléchi à cette idée. Allez, s'il te plait, arrêtes de râler...

Ace prit les mains de son amant et lui lança un regard doux, difficile à percevoir dans l'obscurité de la rue. Law soupira et baissa la tête, déclenchant le tintement du grelot accroché au bout de son bonnet.

\- JE VAIS…

Ace lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui intimer de se taire, puis tous deux traversèrent la route silencieusement et se rendirent au 12 Mc Clane Street. Law observa le plus jeune chercher les clefs dans les poches de son manteau rouge comme si ces dernières étaient sans fond.

\- Et si les voisins nous voient ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Ace ne trouvait toujours pas les clefs. On a l'air fin, déguisé en Elfe et en Père Noël, à vadrouiller la nuit et à rester planter devant la porte d'une vieille baraque. On aura l'air VRAIMENT fin s'ils appellent la police et qu'on termine au commissariat dans ces tenues.

\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas un elfe, tu es un lutin…

\- Ça m'avance beaucoup, merci.

\- Et deuxièmement, les voisins ne sont pas stupides, ils comprendront ce qu'on fait là. Maintenant tais toi avant que je m'énerve.

Ace envoya une pichenette dans le front de son amant, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'en contrepartie, il se prit un coup de poing dans le nez. Il le foudroya du regard en se frottant le visage d'une main, et tira enfin la clef de sa poche. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de la glisser dans la serrure sans bruit, mais Ace y parvint en affichant un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Comme papa dans maman… Murmura Law avec un sourire ironique.

\- Comme papa dans papa plutôt, répondit Ace en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Il se prit un deuxième coup sur la tête, mais cette fois-ci, il ne broncha pas. Ace poussa délicatement la porte et s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la maison que tous deux avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et en théorie, tout le monde dormait. _En théorie._ De toute manière, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus que le vieux Garp, Sabo et Luffy dans la maison. Sabo était le seul au courant de l'intrusion nocturne d'Ace et Law car le grand père n'aurait jamais accepté que son petit fils ne dorment pas de la nuit, tout ça pour une histoire de père Noël à laquelle il risquait de ne plus croire l'année suivante.

\- Oh oh oh, fit Ace tout bas pour rendre son rôle crédible.

Il vit la bouche de Law se tordre dans un rire muet et moqueur, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

\- Okay, t'as raison. On est ridicule. Tais toi et joue le jeu, grogna-t-il en remettant sa fausse barbe en place.

"Ridicule" était un mot bien faible pour les décrire. Law portait une tunique verte pailletée plus ou moins accordée à des leggings rouges et blancs à rayure, le tout mis en valeur par un beau bonnet rouge à grelot. (Oui, ça fait mal d'imaginer notre Law comme ça, mais au vue de l'expression traumatisée qu'il affiche, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souffrir.) Ace de son côté ne valait pas bien mieux et son costume de père Noël très classique ne le mettait absolument pas en valeur, sans compter l'oreiller qu'il avait glissé sous sa veste, et le rembourrage qu'il avait effectué un peu partout sous ses vêtements pour équilibrer le reste de son corps. (L'auteur a hésité à censurer ces propos dévastateurs pour les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, pour toute réclamation et dédommagement psychologique veuillez prendre son numéro d'escargophone disponible plus bas.)

Ace marcha lentement dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon ou, comme prévu -et grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Sabo-, les guirlandes électriques du sapin étaient restées allumées. La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais a) juste assez pour se repérer et b) pas assez pour que la luminosité n'attire Garp, dans le cas où par malheur, il aurait une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Passe moi la hotte, mon brave, et va voir si l'enfant dort bien sagement, chuchota Ace complètement plongé dans son rôle.

A traduire : "File moi les jouets et va réveiller Luffy."

Law leva les yeux au ciel, donna le sac rempli de cadeau à son amant reconvertit en père Noël du dimanche et entreprit d'aller à l'étage sans trop se plaindre. La laine de sa tunique le grattait désagréablement et l'irritait petit à petit, multipliant par mille son agacement.

\- Il va falloir sensibiliser les gens sur le danger que peut représenter les cols roulés en laine pour les personnes facilement de mauvais poil, grogna-t-il en passant deux doigts entre sa peau et le tissus pour soulager un peu les démangeaisons.

Law monta doucement les escaliers pour ne pas faire grincer les marches, puis lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, une ombre étrange apparut en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

* * *

Ace empilait les cadeaux sous le sapin sans trop faire attention à leur disposition ; il était père Noël ce soir, pas décorateur d'intérieur. Il se redressa lorsque le sac fut vidé et entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui, puis des pas léger sur le carrelage trahissant l'arrivée de son petit frère.

\- Oh oh oh, mince, on dirait bien qu'un enfant m'a attend...AIE, hurla Ace lorsque Luffy planta une fourchette dans sa cuisse.

\- T'ES QUI ? S'exclama le gamin qui ne reconnut pas la voix de son frère. Les pédophiles qui se baladent la nuit chez moi pour voler mes cookies et mon jus d'orange, ils font pas long feu !

Ace était complètement retourné par la situation, lui qui pensait que Luffy rêvait de rencontrer le père Noël parce qu'il était l'idole des enfants, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé que ce soit pour régler ses comptes. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça de la part de son petit frère, et il en aurait surement rit s'il n'avait pas eu une fourchette en argent plantée dans la jambe - encore heureux que le rembourrage qu'il avait mit l'ai protégé un minimum.

\- Luffy c'est m…

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? S'exclama le sale gosse sans laisser le "père Noël" terminer sa phrase.

Ace voulut reculer pour s'éloigner de Luffy, mais il remarqua -malheureusement un peu trop tardivement- que les lacets de ses bottes étaient noués entre eux. Son petit frère ne venait donc pas juste d'arriver, ça devait faire un moment qu'il l'épiait dans l'obscurité comme un chat sauvage. Le grand frère fut déséquilibré et tomba en arrière sur le sapin, évitant de justesse les cadeaux. Il voulu se relever mais il s'emmêla dans les guirlandes. Ace n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Luffy alluma la lumière et lui jeta un sac de farine à la tête. La poudre blanche couvrit le vieux brun, qui passa ses mains sur ses paupières pour l'épousseter et retrouver une vue correcte.

\- Stop ! Cria-t-il. Luffy, c'est moi, Ace !

Il retira sa fausse barbe et jeta son bonnet par terre sous le regard médusé du jeune garçon. Luffy s'arrêta et pâli doucement en réalisant que le père Noël était son frère.

\- Mais Ace… Comment t'as pu me faire ça... Je pensais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien... Grommela Luffy en commençant à avoir des yeux larmoyants.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arcade du nez en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Je suis pas le père Noël, il existe pas ! Dit-il simplement même si quelque part, avouer ça à un gosse de sept ans lui faisait un peu mal.

Son petit frère comprit enfin, et la lueur de désespoir quitta son regard pour laisser place à de la terreur.

\- Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Luffy anticipait déjà les pires scénarios quant à ce que son frère allait lui faire subir en vengeance. Bien qu'il soit âgé de 22 ans, c'était toujours un gamin complètement irrécupérable qui se chamaillait avec Luffy alors qu'il était trois fois plus jeunes que lui. Il n'y avait que Sabo, l'aîné, qui était à peu prêt mature. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup… Le jeune blond était dans l'embrasure de la porte et venait tout juste d'allumer la lumière, mais déjà un fou rire lui tordait le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- ACE ! Hurla la voix de Law depuis les escaliers, coupant celle de Sabo.

Ses pas précipités se rapprochèrent à vive allure, rapidement suivi par d'autres pas plus petit et plus marqué, comme avec une paire de talon. Law traversa le salon en trombe avec à ses pieds, une Kureha totalement saoul qui semblait trouver un certain intérêt pour la tenue en laine du chirurgien.

\- Empêche la de me déshabiller ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant autour de la table d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-paniqué.

Law, déjà torse nu, revint dans le salon, avant de glisser sur l'une des boules décoratives qui était tombée du sapin. Ace servit d'amortisseur à sa chute, arrachant au passage une plainte de douleur au jeune homme. Kureha, elle, ne freina pas et termina sa course dans le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Law, allongé sur Ace -lui même allongé sur le sapin- se redressa et prit le visage farineux de son amant entre ses mains pour écraser ses joues.

\- "Aller, fais le pour Luffy, il nous arrivera rien de grave, tu verras ce sera sympa, gniah gniah gniah..." Dit-il ironiquement en continuant de pincer les joues de Ace. J'espère que t'en as pas beaucoup des idées comme ça, Portgas, parce que tu risques de le regretter très rapidement, le menaça-t-il.

Law tourna la tête en entendant une démarche un peu plus lourde descendre les escaliers, et lorsque le grelot de son bonnet sonna encore, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste brutal. Après quelques secondes, un Garp totalement sidéré arriva dans le salon et Sabo se mit en retrait pour le laisser passer, avant de retourner dans sa chambre en ricanant. Une scène totalement improbable s'offrait aux yeux du grand père : Luffy était debout au milieu de la pièce, déguisé en soldat, et armé d'un sac de farine ; Ace et Law était l'un sur l'autre, couchés sur le sapin et tout deux dans des accoutrements ridicules ; et Kureha qu'il croyait être rentrée chez elle, riait bêtement en regardant le plafond, les quatre fers en l'air dans le canapé et un bonnet de père Noël hideux sur la tête. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, et tout le monde attendait le moment ou Garp allait sortir de ses gonds.

\- ….

\- Euh… Joyeux Noël ? Proposa timidement Ace pour briser le silence.

\- JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE DE VOUS, hurla Garp d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la rue, et surement jusqu'au pôle nord.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'était une soirée de Noël parfaitement banale, si l'on prenait en compte le fait que "banal" rimait avec "spécial" et "phénoménal", et que les protagonistes étaient tout de même les "D". Mais croyez moi, on peut toujours s'attendre à pire…


End file.
